Episode 1931 (4 April 2000)
Synopsis Pat is asleep on the sofa, having waited up all night for Roy. Barry goes to look for him. Pat is annoyed because Roy promised he wouldn't do that again. Phil is pushing Lisa to move in with him. Lisa's not sure. Gianni's birthday is a cheerful affair - although Rosa buys the most incredibly "colourful" shirt for him. Beppe has told Rosa that he's asked Sandra to come to Gianni's birthday, and says he will tell Gianni while they're out shopping for his present, and they go off to the shops. Rosa chats to Irene, who suggests perhaps she could get Sandra there early to have a quiet chat before the party. Then she'll at least know whether Sandra is going to reveal the bribe. It later transpires that Sandra says she can't come early. Beppe also says that Rosa needn't try too hard - it looks false. Peggy turns up at Phil's to confront him about Roy's cars. When he realises that her main complaint is that Frank was being conned out of his share, Phil is “amazed” that Roy was taking Frank's share too, and says he thought it was all going into the business. Peggy believes him. She also says that Roy promised to move the cars away and he hasn't. Phil says he will sort Roy out. Ricky moves back into the Vic and Dan looks like he's anticipating some good sport. Sonia tells Jamie the thing she told him about before was more serious, and she slept with someone and it was a mistake. Jamie agrees (re Janine) and says at least they say it gets better after the first time. Steve doesn't wake up and answer when Jackie tries to get in to change and go out, so Billy offers to climb in a window and let her in. She agrees, but when he gets there, Steve wakes up, and Jackie is amazed that he didn't wake when she rang. Billy later offers Steve drugs, saying it won't matter if he hasn't slept all night, these will wake him up. Steve is finally persuaded, and asks how much - Billy says "Free sample." Barry eventually finds Roy at the canal. Roy assumes that Peggy has told everyone and when he discovers that no-one knows he comes home. He arrives home but Pat is furious with him. Roy promises to explain everything in the morning - he has to sleep now. Gianni's annoyed when he gets ready for the party and suddenly hears that Beppe has invited Sandra without asking him. Sandra arrives and tensions are high, and while discussing unwanted gifts, she manages to frighten Rosa into thinking she's about to reveal the "unwanted cheque," but Sandra adds "for £2.50 from an aunt." Sandra agrees to help Rosa with the washing up, and the real discussion starts. Sandra says no amount of money will keep her from Joe. She blackmails Rosa, saying that if she tells Beppe about the cheque, he will be so upset she may never see either of them again. Rosa denies that Beppe would do that, but Sandra says she doesn't seem very sure of that. She flounces out of the kitchen saying Rosa can do her own dirty dishes. Credits Main cast *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Race Davies as Jackie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Krystle Williams as Kim *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes